thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac Fabbri
Isaac Fabbri is a citizen representing District Eight in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Ashleen Bucciarati or Twyla Tanner, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Isaac Fabbri District: Eight Gender: Male Age: Seventeen Alignment: Chaotic Evil Personality: In general, one could describe Isaac as a bit of a psychopath. He's someone who's very manipulative with his words and is intentionally vague to maximize his chances of loopholes on others around him. He's a sneaky son of a bitch and there's a reason behind every action he takes, be it for a higher power or simply to better himself. Overall, however, despite his psychopathic tendencies, Isaac often finds himself feeling genuine pathos for people who he learns to connect to, for example if he were to connect with a survivor of abuse, in which case he would personally vow to enact revenge for said person. Height: 6'2" Weight: 197 pounds Weapon(s): Due to his childhood, Isaac is a killing machine, comfortable with any weapon imaginable. However, he's taken a particular liking to large combat knives and machetes, at least in the scope of the Hunger Games. History: Backstory=WIP |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Isaac had a normal childhood up until around five: you know the usual, playing with toy soldiers, action figures, whatever a regular kid in our world would have despite being in a poor District. *His interest ended up taking him to a promising military academy, where he met Pell Tanner, Mason Delaney, and Braxton Ortez. The four of them went on to be friends for a lengthy period of time. *Eventually, they were recruited into the academy's new experiment: hitmen for hire, under the Charon nomenclature. The group became highly-trained, specialized weapons in it of themselves, each with unique abilities. *Isaac's ability came after he had the time to brood in repressed jealousy and anticipation for each of the other's abilities: a refraction shield that could deflect anything short of a .50 cal. *As the hitmen were finally set to graduate and begin missions, either as a unit or individually, the four of them began to fracture, with Mason and Pell leaving on their own as Braxton and Isaac remained a tense duo, complementing one another with their personalities. *Despite this, the pair were still rivals, and both of them recognized each other as such, always competing to get the actual kill itself. *In their last mission before the Games, which was to attempt to kill the leaders of an underground fight club, the pair got into a heated-enough argument that they both drew their arms against one another, before finally calling it quits and officially separating. *Eventually, Isaac had the misfortune of being reaped in his home District, sending a new killing machine into the Hunger Games. Strengths: Isaac's versatility, able mind, and high agility levels are all great boons that will no doubt make him a fan favourite to many Capitolites. Weaknesses: Isaac's overconfident behaviour, bordering on arrogant, will no doubt set him back as he puts himself into bad situations. His aforementioned soft spot could also develop in an alliance setting, and could cause him to lose his killing sense. Finally, Isaac has a tendency to monologue. A lot. If he's holding someone hostage before killing them, this could be a massive issue if their allies show up. Fears: Isaac's biggest fear is Braxton, his comrade in arms, and what he's physically capable of doing in combat. He's terrified of the prospect of failing to win against him. Reaping reaction: Isaac was confident and ready to take on the challenge of the Games. Group Training: Isaac purposefully antagonizes Braxton, should Braxton also be present in the Games, although he maintains a mutual vow of tense silence with Mason and Pell, if they're present. Otherwise, Isaac keeps his cocky, confident attitude under lock and presents himself as an asset to the Careers. Individual Sessions in Training: Isaac gives it his all, showing exactly why he was selected for the advanced Phoenix program, and pushing himself to the very edge of his abilities. Interview Angle: Isaac presents himself as a cocky, charming Capitol favourite, but quickly becomes bitter if Braxton is brought up. Alliance: Isaac has no qualms about trying out for the Careers. However, if they reject him, he will go alone, and make it his mission to kill as many as he reasonably can to regain his own sense of pride. Token: Isaac's token is the academy's Phoenix necklace each of the squad members received. Mentor Advice: I highly doubt you need my advice, Isaac: you're as ready as they come. Bring the crown home. I'm confident that if anyone can, you can do it. 'Inspiration and Etymology' Isaac, and by extent every member of the Phoenix academy, was inspired by the Freelancers from Red vs Blue. Notably, Isaac is directly inspired by Felix from Seasons 11 to 13 in the series. 'Trivia' Category:District 8 Category:Males Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:17 year olds